Harry Potter et le suspence de Drago
by Mariart
Summary: Un étrange livre noir révélant plusieurs informations à propos de la magie noire dans lequel celuidontonnedoitpasprononçerlenom aurait écrit de sa propre main, aurait été introduit dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Étrange....
1. Le livre noir

FanFic Harry Potter

Disclamer: Merci de lire cette joyeuse fic créée par moi-même, Dradra et ma soeur chérie :). Les personnages présents dans cette fic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf biensûr, ceux qui ont été inventé comme le personnage de Dradra...et autres...bref vous vous en rendrez compte bien vite lesquels ont été inventé ou non.

Introduction

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il régnait, comme à son habitude, une atmosphère froide. Bien que le feu dans la cheminée était plus que gigantesque, les flammes ne réussissaient pas à réchauffer complètement la pièce lugubre au mur de pierre, semblable à un cachot.

Sur un siège moelleux recouvert d'une housse verte brodée d'or, se dorait à la chaleur des flamme, une jeune fille aux yeux noir et à la chevelure de jet.

Dradra Black était en fait une personnalité trop souvent effacé dans la communauté des Serpentards. Trop différente disait-on. Mais les gens n'avait pas tord, et plusieurs se demandaient même pourquoi est-ce que le choixpeau magique l'avait envoyée dans cette maison. Elle était plus qu'intelligente, elle aurait aussi dont put être envoyée à Serdaigle. Son courage et son affection pour le défi aurait aussi bien put lui faire valoir une place dans la maison des Gryffondor. Une place de choix lui aurait put être décernée chez les Poufsouffle grâce à sa loyauté indestructible. Bien sûr, elle était persévérante tout comme les Serpentards, mais elle ne possédait pas cette amour pour la magie noir, ce côté facile de la vie, un penchant pour le mal. Non. Certain portait à croire qu'il en valait tout simplement de son nom et de sa longue lignée de sang-pur dont elle faisait partit, celle des Black. Il n'y avait eut alors, qu'une simple exception dans la famille, un seul membre n'avait pas été chez les Serpentards et il s'agissait bien sur, du célèbre Sirius Black.

Mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais connu, le frère de son père. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait personne autre qu'elle du nom de Black. Il s'avérait que sa mère, et la famille de celle-ci, n'est jamais été en bon terme avec la famille Black. Mais Dradra n'en était pas plus au courant une pierre. Sa mère ne voulait jamais lui parler de ce mauvais terme, et elle n'avait jamais, voulu lui parler de son père, J.Black. Le plus vieux de la famille des Black, le plus vieux des trois frères, celui à qui l'ont ne parlait jamais, celui dont on ne parlait jamais.

Alors Dradra, silencieuse, restait adossé à son siège, regardant virevolté les flamme rougissante dans l'énorme foyer incrusté d'or massif de la salle commune.

Chapitre 1

Le livre noir

Dradra c'était calmement assise sur un siège, près de la chaleur quasi inexistante que le feu créait. Assise dans son siège, elle jetait des regards curieux, comme à son habitude, sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta sur un objet plutôt louche qui attira son attention.

Un livre noir avait été posé sur la table basse qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Elle se pencha et le tâta du bouts des doigts. Une reliure de cuivre doré tenait en place la couverture noir du livre. Sur celle-ci reposait un serpent qui semblait dormir.

Sa curiosité piquée, Dradra ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle pris le livre. Le serpent se réveilla et se mit à cracher, mais Dradra n'y porta aucune attention. Elle feuilleta le livre qui semblait avoir été écrit à la main. L'on avait pris soin de mettre en œuvre une calligraphie extraordinaire. Le livre datait de longue années à en voir les pages boursouflées, comme s'il avait eut à subir plusieurs intempérie. Elle remarquait aussi qu'il y avait eut plusieurs auteurs à ce livre sans nom. Les écriture variait plus on avançait dans les pages.

Elle continua de tournée minutieusement les pages puis, elle s'arrêta à l'une d'elle. Une incantation avait été écrite des mains même de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Elle le savait car il avait même signé son nom.

Elle ferma le livre d'un coup sec. D'où venait ce livre? Biensûr, il y avait plusieurs élèves chez les Serpentards qui étaient quoi que plus douteux, mais jamais elle n'aurait songé que l'un d'entre eux soit assez bête pour pouvoir laisser traîner un livre aussi tabou, aussi révélateur.

Un grincement vint troublé le calme. En sursaut, Dradra s'empressa de cacher le livre dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcière.

C'était Drago Malfoy, préfet et mascotte des Serpentards. S'il existait une personne dans la communauté des Serpentards qui détestait Drago Malfoy, c'était sans aucun doute, Dradra Black.

Drago, après avoir entré en trombe dans la pièce, la respiration haletante comme s'il avait courut des milles et des milles, cherchais à tâtons, dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Dradra le fixait, remuant la tête à quelques moments, lorsque Drago s'élançait pour se rendre d'un point à l'autre de la pièce, renversant tout sur son passage, ne ménageant rien aux alentours.

La pièce maintenant sans dessus dessous, laissait paraître que quelqu'un était passé ici et avait grand besoin de retrouver un objet d'une valeur considérable. Drago continuait d'arpenter la salle commune, ignorant la présence de Dradra. Celle-ci, le regardant agir, lui dit d'un ton froid :

- Ça ne serait pas un livre que tu cherche par hasard?

Drago se figea sur place et tourna la tête en direction de Dradra. Il reprit d'un ton inquiet.

- Heuh…. Oui.

Dradra eut un rictus. Elle voyait bien que Drago était mal à l'aise, tendu. Quant à lui, il se sentait de plus en plus inquiet à l'idée que Dradra sache ce qu'il cherchait. Il se doutait bien qu'elle savait quelque chose.

Après un silence, Dradra, qui regardait Drago, le sourire au lèvre, reprit du même ton froid et amusé.

- De quoi parle ton livre? Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider.

Drago ouvrit les yeux, surprit. Son malaise grandissant il ne savait quoi répondre à Dradra. Il réfléchis :

- Je…heuh…je ne peux pas te le dire….c'est un secret.

Dradra scrutait le visage de Malfoy, apparemment très mal à l'aise. Elle riait intérieurement de voir le _grand_ Malfoy, habituellement si confiant, perdre toute maîtrise de lui.

-Dommage, je ne peux pas t'aider. Reprit-elle s'un ton moqueur.

Malfoy semblait encore plus perturbé lorsqu'il entendit ses paroles. Il continuait de dévisager Dradra qui c'était soudainement à bouger sur sa chaise. Puis, d'un air théâtrale elle reprit, sur un ton de fausse surprise :

-AH! Regarde, j'ai trouvé un livre!

Elle prenait un air innocent, mais son ton restait de marbre. Drago parut alors angoissé. Il voyait bien qu'elle se moquait de lui. Agacé, il bondit sur Dradra pour tenter de reprendre le livre. Elle étira le bras empêchant ainsi Malfoy de pouvoir atteindre son but. Ils se débâtèrent tout deux pendant un certain moment puis, Drago se releva et se mit à crier.

-REND MOI CE LIVRE!

-Pourquoi je te donnerais ce livre? Je l'ai trouvé et je le trouve _très_ intéressent.

Amusée, Dradra continuait d'étirer le bras pour ne pas qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Drago devenait de plus en plus impatient.

-Rend moi ce livre ou sinon…..

-Ou sinon quoi? Reprit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Drago recula d'un bond et sortit rapidement sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

-STUPÉFIX! Cria-t-il.

Dradra maintenant immobilisé, Drago se rua sur elle et lui arracha avec peine le livre sur lequel c'était refermée sa main maintenant stupéfié. Il se rua alors dans sur la porte de la salle commune et sortit de la salle. La respiration haletante, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Il glissa dans ses poches sa baguette magique ainsi que le livre noir.

Dradra, toujours immobile se demandait si quelqu'un viendrait et lui jetterait le contre sort. Comme de fait, c'est ce qui se produisit. Pansy entra dans salle avec une bande de Serpentards. Elle se rua sur Dradra, surprise.

-Mais que? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé. Demanda-t-elle inutilement.

Dradra songeait intérieurement à frapper Pansy qu'elle trouvait à l'ordinaire plutôt bête. Mais elle espérait bien qu'elle lui lance enfin le contre sort. Ce que fit aussitôt Pansy.

Dradra retomba sur le sol et la bande de Serpentards se pencha pour l'aider à se relever. Pansy s'avança et lui demanda qui lui avait fait ça mais Dradra ne répondit pas. Elle se glissa hors de l'étreinte du groupe et fila à la vitesse de la lumière vers la porte de la salle.

Elle couru sans savoir vraiment dans qu'elle direction était partit Drago. Mais, comble de chance, elle tomba dessus. Elle l'aperçut au loin, toujours crispé. Malfoy avait cessé de courir pour ne pas soulever les soupçons sur lui. Dradra se glissa doucement, sans se faire voir, sur les talons de Malfoy.

Ils tournèrent alors u8n couloir et se trouvèrent seul. Malfoy, ignorant toujours la présence de Dradra. Sûrement croyait-il qu'elle était toujours pétrifié par son sort.

-Eh Malfoy! Cria-t-elle, se tapissant dans l'ombre.

Drago fit volte-face, cherchant dans l'obscurité du couloir d'où pouvait bien provenir cette voix qui lui était familière. Il reconnu en effet la voix de Dradra.

Elle reprit :

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche qui aime les coup bas Drago! Ça ne va pas te sauver éternellement tu sais! La preuve, je suis toujours là à te guetter. Elle le regardait à présent, lui qui cherchait des yeux d'où provenait sa voix. Elle vit le visage inquiet de Malfoy.- Et ça m'importe peu que tu aie repris ton livre….je connais son contenu!

Drago serra les points tout en essayant de localiser la voix de Dradra.

-MONTRE TOI SI TU N'A PAS PEUR! Cria-t-il à son tour. Il sortit sa baguette avec crainte. Dradra fit de même et un rire se fit entendre, faisant frissonner Drago.

-Je suis juste derrière toi Drago!

Malfoy sursauta et fit volte-face de nouveau et se trouva nez à nez avec elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Lui répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, tenant fermement sa baguette tout comme son adversaire.

-Je veux savoir ce que tu peux bien faire avec un livre si douteux.

Dradra songeait au véritaserum. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'en avait pas. Elle savait bien que Drago lui mentirait.

Malfoy fronça les sourcil et reprit d'un air dédaigneux.

-Je crois que ce ne sont pas de tes affaires!

-Donc tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire? Répondit-elle.

Drago fit la grimace et recula d'un pas. Dradra qui à présent souriait, pointa brusquement sa baguette vers Drago.

-Levicorpus!

Drago se retrouva soudainement les pieds en l'air. Sa baguette lui glissa des mains sous le choc et tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol.

-Alors? Tu ne veux toujours pas me le dire? Reprit-elle d'un ton calme et froid.

Drago se tortillait sur lui même, essayant avec peine d'atteindre le visage de Dradra du bout des doigts.

-AHHHHH! LAISSE MOI DESCENDRE!

Il essayait ensuite d'atteindre sa baguette qui avait tombé sur le sol mais il était trop haut et ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

-Je ne te dirais rien espèce de salle petite…..

Dradra se mit alors à rire. Elle ramassa la baguette de Drago et la glissa dans sa propre poche.

-Alors, on fait moin le malin maintenant, n'est-ce pas!

Elle s'assit par terre, les jambes croisé, fixant Drago des yeux. Celui-ci ne cessait de bouger, de tenter de se déprendre de se sort, mais en vain. Tout se remue ne fit qu'empirer les chose. Son livre glissa comme sa baguette de sa poche et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol de pierre, juste devant Dradra. Elle le ramassa aussitôt et se mit à le feuilleté sous le regard inquiet de Drago.

-Alors? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où tu as eu ce livre?

Drago grogna.

- C'est….c'est mon père qui me l'a donné…MAINTENANT FAIT MOI DESCENDRE!

Le visage de Drago devenait de plus en plus écarlate. Il sentait son sang glisser dans ses tempes.

Dradra prit un certain moment pour réfléchir. Les questions lui arrivèrent pèle mêle dans la tête. Pourquoi? Pourquoi son père lui avait-il donné un livre de la sorte? Elle se leva alors.

-Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas me dire pourquoi ton père te l'a donné? Drago grogna. –Bien…je m'en doutais.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle commune et juste au moment ou elle atteignit la fin du couloir elle pointa sa baguette vers Malfoy, toujours suspendu dans les air.

-Levicorpus! Dit-elle.

Drago s'écroula sur le sol, tête première. Il lui prit un certain temps avant de pouvoir simplement se rassoire. Des petits point blanc et noir l'empêchait de voir. Sonné, il lui prit un certain temps avant de pouvoir se relever et lorsque se fut le cas, Dradra avait disparue et était sûrement déjà bien loin.

Une fois sur pied, il se dirigea dans la même direction qu'elle était partit, vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Dradra, de l'autre côté de la porte, était assise sur le même siège que plutôt auparavant. La pâle lueur que projetait les flammes du feu dansant dans la cheminer ainsi que les torches et chandelles disposées ici et là dans la pièce projetait des ombre sur les mur et tapissait Dradra dans une ombre presque total. Son visage indistinctif.

Drago entra dans la pièce.


	2. Le rituel

Chapitre 2

Le rituel

Drago entra en trombe dans la salle commune mais n'aperçu pas immédiatement Dradra qui se tapissait dans l'ombre. Il couru en direction des escaliers qui menait vers le dortoir des garçon mais s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil, Dradra, assise sur le même siège. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Rend moi ma baguette! Et mon livre!

Dradra ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle scrutait Drago. Puis, elle lui lança sa baguette.

- N'essaie pas de m'attaquer Drago! Elle lui montra sa propre baguette.-Je suis prête à parer n'importe quelles de tes attaques et tu pourrais bien le regretter. Elle se leva et marcha en la direction de Malfoy. –Après tout, je ne crois pas que tu aimerais être humilié devant tout tes amis lors d'un duel avec moi. Elle tournait autour de lui. -Même ton père aurait honte de toi.

Elle s'arrêta derrière lui et se rapprocha.

-Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu veuille! N'est-ce pas?

Elle se remit en marche et s'éloigna de Drago pour se rasseoir dans son siège. Drago, dont la colère semblait se dissiper, ne dit rien. Pas de sortilège, songea-t-il, d'accord. Mais il lui fallait récupérer son livre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha en lui murmurant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux au juste? Tu veux savoir qui m'a donné ce livre? Mon père. Pourquoi me l'a t-il donné? Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir la première page.

Dradra fut surprise de la réponse de Drago mais ne répondit rien. Elle sortit le livre et ouvrit la première page, sous les recommandation de Malfoy.

Sur le revers de la page couverture, une note apparemment écrite des mains du père de Drago.

_Cher Drago, je t'offre ce livre pour ton anniversaire,_

_Fait attention de ne pas le perdre, c'est rare un livre comme cela_

_J'ai dû prendre quelques risques pour le trouver_

_Il va t'en apprendre plus sur les techniques du Seigneur des ténèbres_

_rien de tel pour apprendre_

_-Lucius Malfoy-_

Dradra leva les yeux vers Drago, toujours penché sur elle.

-Bien…reprend ton livre. Elle lui tendit aussitôt le livre que Drago lui arracha des mains.

Elle le regardait se relever et reprit.

-Alors? Le côté sombre de la magie t'intéresse ou bien c'est simplement pour ne pas t'attirer les foudre de ton père que tu conserve avec soin le livre que ton père t'a offert?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago répondre, mais il le fit. Un sourire se dessinait à présent sur ses lèvres.

-Disons….un peu des deux.

Puis il partit, montant quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Dradra le regarda partir, silencieuse et pensive.

Le soir était maintenant tombé et, peu à peu, les gens entraient dans la salle pour éventuellement monter se coucher. Dradra imita les autres et entra dans son dortoir pour dormir. Bien que c'était la nuit et que tout le monde à présent dormait, elle, restait éveillé, les yeux grand ouvert, les bras en arrière de la tête elle songeait à l'étrange situation qui c'était produit aujourd'hui avec elle et Drago.

Puis, des bruits de pas brisèrent le silence si calme. Elle s'assied alors écoutant attentionnément. Les bruits provenaient du dortoir des garçons. Elle entre ouvrit légèrement la porte du dortoir des filles et observait la salle commune. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut , se dirigeant vers la porte de sortit de la salle commune, un garçon aux cheveux blond. Elle reconnaissait Drago, oui! Mais que pouvait-il bien faire à une heure aussi tardive, se glissant hors de la salle commune? Elle enfila donc sa robe de sorcier et sortit de la salle à son tour, ne faisant attention de ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard.

Drago sortit du château. Dradra, à présent n'était plus sur de ce qu'elle faisait, mais sa curiosité était plus forte qu'elle. Sur les talons de Malfoy, elle se rendit dans le parc.

Drago s'arrêta net au milieu du parc. Au même moment, cinq hommes, vêtue de robe noir capuchonnée et de masque apparurent. Des mangemorts! Songea Dradra, qui c'était cachée derrière un arbre. Drago s'avança au milieu du cercle que créait les cinq mangemort et les salua tous l'un après l'autre. Il s'attarda à l'un d'entre-eux et celui-ci lui parla.

-A tu emmené le livre? Lui demanda le mangemort.

Drago aquiesa et lui tendit le livre noir, celui là, le même que Dradra lui avait pris dans la même journée.

-Bon, très bien. Reprit le mangemort en prenant le livre. Dans le même état que je l'ai donné.

Puis il le tendit à un autre mangemort qui se trouvait à proximité.

Dradra écoutait chacune des paroles que Drago et le mangemort échangeaient. Apparemment, le mangemort à qui il parlait était bel et bien son père, Lucius Malfoy.

Le mangemort à qui Lucius avait donné le livre le tendit à celui derrière qui fit aussitôt apparaître un énorme chaudron sous lequel crépitait déjà un feu au flamme bleu. Le liquide à l'intérieur du chaudron bouillait déjà et de la mousse se formait sur le dessus de la substance liquide. De l'écume coulait le long des parois du chaudron et une brume rougeâtre se dégageait de la mixture.

Dradra observait avec attention chaque gestes des cinq mangemorts.

Celui qui tenait le livre fit apparaître un bâton qu'il plongea dans le chaudron et se mit à remuer tout en y ajoutant quelques fois, des ingrédients qu'il faisait apparaître de nul part. Apparemment, dans ce livre se trouvait la recette d'une potion qui relevait de la magie noire.

Un autre mangemort se mit alors à prononcer une formule.

-Que le sang versé aujourd'hui…

Pendant ce temps, Drago enfila une robe de sorcier identique à celle des cinq homme. Une fois habillé, Lucius prit le bras de Drago.

Dradra buvait chaque informations qui se dessinaient devant ses yeux. Drago allait donner son sang? Pourquoi? Pour qui? Des tonnes de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle devait rester caché ou bien sortir de sa cachette et réagir. Elle décida de rester caché, suivant le déroulement des actions des yeux. La pleine lune brillait intensément, illuminant la scène comme si l'action se déroulait en plein jour. Au loin, le hurlement d'un loup se fit entendre.

Drago, qui restait debout, le bras tendu entre les mains de son père, sentait ses jambes faiblir. Sa nervosité ne devait pas l'emporter sur lui, il tentait de se ressaisir et de garder son sang-froid. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front blême et illuminé par la lune.

Tandis que le mangemort prononçait l'incantation, Lucius releva la manche de Drago et tendit la main vers celui qui préparait la potion. Celui-ci sortit un couteau de sa poche et le tendit vers Lucius.

Dradra, un pincement au ventre, aperçut le visage inquiet de Malfoy. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise.

Alors que Lucius, qui tenait toujours aussi fermement le bras de Drago prenait son élan pour planter le couteau dans son poignet, un bruit se fit entendre. Dradra, à la vue de cette situation, recula d'un pas et fit craquer par inattention, une branche. Lucius arrêta son geste et se tourna vers l'endroit où le bruit c'était fait entendre. Il fit alors signe au mangemort qui ne faisait rien d'aller vérifier. Dradra étouffa sa respiration. L'homme s'approchant de plus en plus de sa cachette. Elle cessa presque de respirer, ce qui éteignit les doutes du mangemort. Drago, fixait toujours avec attention les lieux d'où provenait le bruit. Déconcentré, il scruta l'horizon, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui l'épiait. Sans s'y attendre alors, Lucius planta le couteau dans le poignet de Drago d'où un flot de sang surgit aussitôt.

Pris de douleur, Drago poussa un crie qu'il étouffa aussitôt sous le regard furieux de son père qui, l'entraîna vers le chaudron.

Drago se laissa porter vers le chaudron sans gémir mais possédant l'envie irrésistible de pleurer et d'hurler sa douleur. Le cinquième mangemort était resté terré là ou le bruit c'était fait entendre. Les autres mangemort lui fit signe de rester à cet endroit pour surveiller les lieu. Dradra n'avait plus le choix, elle devait rester et assister à la scène jusqu'à la fin sinon, elle se ferait repéré. Elle scrutait alors l'obscurité derrière elle afin de trouver une issue de secours.

Son regard s'arrêta avec surprise sur un objet étrange, posé plus loin derrière. On aurait dit des souliers. Des souliers coupé de moitié. Puis, elle se frotta les yeux. Les avaient-elles vue bouger? C'était impossible.

Mais en fait, elle ne se trompait pas. Il y avait bien là, tapis dans l'ombre, des souliers qui s'avançaient silencieusement dans l'herbe.

Sans bruit, Harry croisa le regard de Dradra. Il se rendit compte qu'elle regardait ses chaussures. Ce qu'il était bête. Ayant beaucoup grandit durant l'été, sa cape d'invisibilité n'était plus assez grande pour lui sans qu'il doive se tortiller sous celle-ci afin de cacher son corps en entier. Il cacha aussitôt ses pieds.

Dradra crut rêver, alors, se frottant les yeux, elle détourna son regard vers la scène.

Harry avait entendu, alors qu'il se promenait à son habitude sous sa cape, dans les couloirs du châteaux, des bruits de pas. Il avait aperçut Drago qui se précipitait vers la porte principale du château. Il avait voulu le suivre mais vit Dradra qui suivait silencieusement Drago. Ce qu'il fit après avoir laisser Dradra prendre de l'avance.

Il avait donc assisté à toute la scène. Silencieux, il c'était avancé après avoir subit une atroce douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. La douleur apparut au moment même ou Lucius avait enfoncé le couteau dans le poignet de Drago.

Caché derrière son arbre, il pressait sur sa cicatrice, tentant ainsi de faire diminuer la douleur.

Le bras de Drago maintenant posé au dessus du chaudron, laissait couler en celui-ci, de nombreuse gouttes de sang. À chaque contacts que créaient les gouttes de sang avec la substance bouillonnante, des flammèches explosaient.

Le mangemort qui prononçait l'incantation sortit alors sa baguette et fit apparaître un serpent qui se tortilla aussitôt autour de celle-ci. Il le jeta dans la substance.

Drago se lamentait en silence, poussant des soupirs, fronçant les sourcils. Les ongles de son père lui serraient si fort le bras qu'il ne sentait presque plus le bous de ses propres doigts.

Dradra reprit un souffle normal et resta calme puis, un deuxième bruit se fit entendre. Elle tourna la tête mais n'aperçut personne alors elle se retourna vers la scène. Le cinquième mangemort s'approcha de nouveau. Elle retint son souffle puis elle vit qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers elle mais bien vers le bruit qui venait de se produire. Harry ne bougea pas de peur de se faire repérer.

Le rituel devait être presque terminé et Lucius plongea le bras de Drago dans le chaudron.

Puis, un troisième bruit se fit entendre. Cette fois ci, le mangemort s'approcha encore plus. Harry avait bougé et sa cape, retenu par une branche de l'arbre derrière lequel il était caché la retint. Elle tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mou. Harry fut donc à découvert et le mangemort aperçut sa silhouette dans l'ombre.

Harry sortit promptement sa baguette, prêt à se défendre.

Cette fois ci, Dradra observait Harry et le vit. Elle vit, sa baguette à la main. Dradra, insouciante et inquiète pour Harry, lança au mangemort un sort de bloque-jambe. Celui ci tomba instantanément sur le sol. Un fracas se fit entendre. Un bruit pesant, plus prononcé, qui alertait automatiquement les autres mangemorts.

Harry aperçut alors Dradra qui le regardait, toujours cachée derrière son arbre. Harry se recula et se cacha de nouveau derrière son arbre.

Le bruit avait apparemment fait peur aux autres mangemorts. Ils avaient sûrement cru être sur le point de se faire prendre par les autorités ou autres car, presque soudainement, toute action cessèrent et ils disparurent tous, ainsi que celui qui était tombé et le chaudron.

Drago perdit alors connaissance pour cause de la grande perte de sang qu'il venait de subir.

Les quatre premiers mangemorts réapparurent à la surprise de tout le monde. Mais cette fois ci, ils se trouvèrent tout près de Dradra et Harry, à l'endroit même ou le cinquième c'était échoué. Un remue se fit entendre. Chacun scrutaient et fouillaient dans l'obscurité. Harry eut juste le temps de reprendre sa cape et se tapissa dans l'ombre, accroupit au pied de son arbre. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu Dradra qui, profitant du bruit et de L'inattention des mangemorts pour courir en direction de Drago.

Harry profita d'une nouvelle occasion pour se sortir de là. Il accouru, sa cape toujours sur le dos, vers les grande porte du château, laissant Dradra au côté de Drago.


	3. La discussion

Chapitre 3

La discussion

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Tout semblait flou. Puis, tranquillement, une petite silhouette se dessina, éclairée par la lune, se rapprochant de lui. Il se tourna pour cacher son bras subtilement.

Dradra s'approcha de Drago et vint s'accroupir à ses côté.

-Sa ne sert à rien de cacher ton bras Drago, j'ai tout vu. Lui dit-elle d'un ton à la fois froid mais franc.

Drago reprit conscience lentement. Il commençait à distinguer la silhouette floue de Dradra, son visage, ses yeux.

Quant à elle, Dradra ne savait pas comment réagirait Drago à toute cette situation.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé au juste Dra….

Un bruit se fit entendre ce qui interrompit Dradra dans sa phrase. Elle se leva d'un bond, question de se sécuriser, prête à agir en cas de besoin.

Drago s'assied dans l'herbe fraîche et empoigna sa tête. À demi conscient, il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes, un horrible douleur lui traversait le crâne.

-Ahhhhhhh…..gémit-il.

Il leva la tête et se tourna vers Dradra qui lui parlait, mais il n'entendait rien de ce qu'elle disait, perdu dans l'épaisse brume de son cerveau, comme si une bombe avait explosé et avait fait sauté ses tympans. Il se mit alors à crier.

-QU'EST CE QUE T'AS DIT?

Dradra n'avait qu'une seule envie, gifler Drago. Elle précipita sur lui en lui faisant signe de se taire. Elle s'approcha de son oreille pour lui répéter.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que c'était que cette mascarade?

Drago leva la tête et d'un air interrogateur il répondit.

-Une mascarade?

Puis, le regard de Drago déviât et vint se poser sur les mangemorts plus loin derrière qui cherchait à tâtons dans l'ombre. Tout lui revint alors, le couteau, la potion, son père, les mangemorts, la marque….

Il se tourna vers Dradra.

-Heuh…je crois que l'on ferait bien de partir.

Dradra se pencha vers Drago et l'aida à se relever.

-Mais où veux-tu aller Drago, nous sommes entourer de mages noir, s'il te voit, si tu fait le moindre bruits ils te repèreront.

Drago ne répondu rien, encore sonné.

Elle l'empoigna alors soudainement par le bras et l'emmena avec elle. Ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible avant que les mangemorts s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit.

Ils coururent jusqu'au potager. Arrivé, Dradra poussa brusquement Drago derrière une énorme citrouille puis, ils se baissèrent tout deux pour ne pas être vu.

- C'est bon, je crois qu'ils n'ont rien vu.

Elle tenait toujours fermement le bras de Drago qui commençait à gémir. Inquiète, elle n'y prêta pas attention et fixant toujours du regard l'endroit où se postait les mangemorts, elle prit sa baguette fermement dans sa main. Puis elle se tourna vers Drago et releva sa manche pour regarder son bras.

Elle regardait le bras meurtrit de Drago. Le scruta du regard. La marque était presque complète et saignait abondamment.

-Et bien, dit-elle, il n'y est pas aller de main morte.

Dradra examina toujours le bras de Drago. Celui-ci ne répondit rien, essayant tant bien que mal de retirer son bras de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- C'était pour apprendre le rituel que ton père ta donné ce livre, n'est-ce pas?

Drago ne répondit rien. Il reprit son bras et lança un regard à demi méprisant vers Dradra, mais décida de laisser tomber son arrogance habituelle.

-Oui…c'est pour ça.

Il leva les yeux par dessus la citrouille et vit les mages qui se rapprochaient du lieu du rituel, tournant en rond, à la recherche de Drago.

-Peut-être que je devrais y retourner. Dit-il alors.

Dradra sourit, décidément, Drago avait un caractère bien changeant.

-Un coup tu veux partir, un coup tu veux y retourner, décide toi Drago, le bien ou le mal?

Elle marqua une pause et prit le temps de plonger son regard dans celui de Drago.

-Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression que se soit ton plus grand désir, ai-je tord?

Drago ne répondit rien. Puis, elle reprit.

-Moi sa ne me dérange pas. Vas-y, retournes-y.

Son ton de défi ne fit qu'enflammer le regard de Drago.

-Tu ne connais pas l'étendu de ce pouvoir! Lui dit-il.

Il hésita une seconde avant de continuer de parler.

-Et puis il y a mon….

Dradra regardait Drago avec appréhension.

-Oh si, tu ne sais pas à quel point je connais ce pouvoir. Il y a des mangemorts dans ma famille aussi Drago. Et je sais que ton père en est un aussi….

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux et dans un élan de surprise il fit un bond en arrière.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien à personne…même si bien des gens ont des doutes à son sujet.

Tout les deux se regardèrent en silence. Puis Drago dit tout bas.

-Il y a des mangemorts dans ta….heuh…peu importe.

Il regarda une fois de plus en direction des mangemorts qui, apparemment, s'impatientaient, cherchant Drago.

-De toute façon, si je n'y retourne pas, ils me retrouveront tôt ou tard.

Il pressa machinalement son bras douloureux.

-À Poudlard tu es en sécurité Drago… le seul problème c'est…ton père.

Elle marqua une pause puis reprit.

-Si tu le fais, tu ne pourras plus reculer.

Drago écoutait les paroles de Dradra avec la plus grande attention du monde. Jamais personne ne lui avait parler aussi sagement, aussi sincèrement. Il eut un geste de recul.

- L'ennui c'est, effectivement, mon père.

Il fixa son bras.

Le serpent noir tentait de se tortiller mais n'y arrivait pas entièrement. L'incantation fut interrompu avant que la marque ait eu le temps de se compléter.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire? Je ne peux tout de même pas le dire à Dumbledore….

Dradra s'assied confortablement et s'adossa à la citrouille.

Plus la soirée avançait et plus Drago et elle parlaient. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu discuter aussi sérieusement. Elle commença même, à lui faire confiance.

Aux paroles de Drago, elle hésita légèrement.

-Je ne sais pas…Peut-être que si justement, tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, il est sage et comprendra. Il t'aidera c'est certain…mais toi, serais-tu près à accepter l'aide de l'ennemi de ton père?

Drago songea.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible. C'est l'honneur de ma famille qui est en jeu. Je pourrais….je pourrais être déshérité…

Les mages étaient maintenant partirent. Ils avaient tous transplaner. Dradra se détendit aussitôt.

-Fait à ta tête Drago…si ton nom tes aussi précieux…mais tu devra vivre avec toute ta vie.

Elle joua avec les plis de sa robe pour les remettre droit puis elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago.

Celui-ci fit un geste de recule, surpris.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Ne bouge pas.

Elle prit son bras et pointa sa baguette sur celui-ci.

-Je veux simplement arrêter tes saignement …sa te dérange?

Drago parut soulager.

-Non….je croyais seulement que…

- J'allais t'attaquer…

Elle marqua une pause et lança le sortilège. Les saignement s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

-Bien, je crois que nous devrions partir maintenant.

Drago aquiessa.


	4. Poudlard en état d'alerte

Chapitre 4

Poudlard en état d'alerte

Drago Malfoy et Dradra Black se précipitèrent dans l'école et franchirent les grande porte.

Ils avaient tellement parlé cette nuit là, adossé derrière la gigantesque citrouille qu'ils n'avaient pas vue le temps passer. Le soleil commençait à se lever.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'école un frisson leur glaça le sang. L'école en entière était sur ses gardes comme si quelque chose de grave c'était produit. Les professeur, alarmés, tentaient tant bien que mal de maîtriser les élèves et de les concentrer dans la grande salle.

Drago avait soudainement un haut le cœur. Ils étaient tout deux caché derrière l'armure d'un défunt chevalier qui ornait les couloir du château. De là où ils se trouvaient ils pouvaient parfaitement voir se qui se produisait. Ils devaient faire attention, car si un professeur les surprenait à entrer en douce, il se douterait probablement que les deux adolescent n'avaient pas passé la nuit dans leur dortoir.

Dradra regarda Drago d'un air surpris.

-Crois-tu que c'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé dans le parc cette nuit que l'école est en état d'alerte?

-Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre à vu ce qui c'était passé et est allé tout rapporter. Répondit-il à Dradra.

Drago ne savait pas, que cette nuit là, Dradra ne fut pas la seule à avoir tout vu de ce qui c'était produit. Harry Potter y était.

-Je …je ne sais pas. Répondit Dradra, cet imbécile de Potter serait-il allé mettre toute l'école en état d'alerte? -Nous devrions entrer sans nous faire voir, continua-t-elle.

Elle marqua une pause et regardait le bras de Drago.

-Tu dois cacher ton bras!

Drago tira le plus possible sur sa manche. Dradra avait raison, si quelqu'un voyait sa marque se serait la catastrophe pour lui.

Il regarda l'entrée de la grande salle et vit McGonagall qui en sortait et qui montait les escaliers. Le champs était libre pour s'approcher de l'entrée et se cachée derrière une autre armure. Sans même prévenir, il prit Dradra par la main et l'emporta en courrant Vers une autre armure.

-Un pas de fait! Murmura-t-il à l'attention de Dradra.

Il se tourna puis, étira le coup pour regarder à l'intérieur de la salle. Puis, soudainement, un bruit les firent sursauter tout deux.

Severus Rogue avançait à grand pas, essoufflé, se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Heureusement il ne les avait pas vu. Il entra dans la grande salle.

Drago eut soudain un mouvement de recul.

-Je….je….je ne peux pas entrer!

-Pourquoi? Répondit Dradra en fronçant les sourcils.

-je…parce que…Rogue y est!

-Et alors, n'est-ce pas ton professeur préféré?

Dradra commençait à se douter pourquoi Drago redoutait tant à présent, la présence de Severus. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle attendait que Drago lui dise lui même. Ce qu'il s'apprêta à faire mais fut soudainement interrompu.

C'était McGonagall. Elle les regardait d'un air surpris mais ne leur posa aucunes questions bien qu'elle savait qu'il était étrange qu'ils soient caché derrière une armure, scrutant l'intérieure de la grande salle. Apparemment, elle en avait beaucoup trop à faire pour calmer tout le monde.

-Mais qu'attendez vous les enfants! Entrez dans la salle!

Dradra et Drago entrèrent suivit de McGonagall qui essayait de calmer quelques élèves.

Plusieurs étaient debout, affolé, d'autres, assit à leur table. Ce qu'ils firent à leur tour en allant s'asseoir à la table des serpentards, légèrement à l'écart pour que personne n'entende leur discussion.

- Qu'est ce que tu t'apprêtait à dire? Demanda Dradra à Drago.

Drago déposa les bras sur la table et ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand il fut prit d'horreur. Il portait toujours la robe du rituel! Il tenta subtilement de l'enlever avec empressement sans que personne ne le remarque, ce qui fut un exploit puisque toute l'école entière se tenait à ses côté.

Après l'avoir enlevé et roulé en boule, Drago se tourna vers Dradra.

-Il était là! Il était là avec les quatre autres!

Plus loin, dans la salle, Harry Potter fixait du regard Drago et Dradra. Tout en écoutant les milles et unes théorie d'Hermione sur ce qui se passait. Il lança un regard noir à Dradra mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

Quant à elle, Dradra fut surprise de la réponse de Drago. Rogue était donc resté un mangemort. Elle savait bien qu'il favorisait les Serpentards et qu'il pratiquait toujours et encore la magie noire, mais de la à penser qu'il trompait véritablement Dumbledore. Elle se mit à songer.

Et si c'était lui, justement, qui avait rapporté la nouvelle dans l'école, que des mangemorts c'était retrouvé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, causant ainsi la cohue dans l'école. Se serait en effet efficace pour lui, il aurait alors plus de facilité à atteindre Drago.

-Essaye de ne pas te faire voir par lui!

Elle s'étira le coup pour apercevoir Rogue et le vit, assit calmement à la table des professeurs. Pour l'instant, tout était ok. Puis elle pensa. Allait-il bientôt expliquer la situation. Dradra s'impatientait.

Drago regardait la foule puis, croisa le regard de Potter. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer son éternel regarda noir que Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

Celui-ci posa machinalement sa baguette sur son coup et amplifia sa voix.

-TAISEZ VOUS, S.V.P TAISEZ VOUS!

Tout les élèves devinrent silencieux.

-J'AI UNE TERRIBLE NOUVELLE À VOUS ANNONCER!

Une agitation se fit percevoir dans la foule.

-DES ÉVÉNEMENTS DOUTEUX SE SONT PRODUIT À PRÉ-AU-LARD AINSI QU'À POUDLARD. EN FAIT, DES MAGES NOIRS AURAIENT ÉTÉ VU.

Maintenant qu'il avait toute l'attention des élèves, Dumbledore cessa d'amplifier sa voix. La simple structure du château faisait résonner sa voix dans les parois.

On vit plus loin Neville se mordre machinalement les lèvres. Ron ouvrait la bouche, l'air ahurit. Harry écoutait attentivement. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout. Une importante masse de Mangemort se sont évadé de la prison D'Azkaban...Il vous faut rester ici, en lieu sur. Les professeur passeront entre les table prendre le nom de tous et chacun pour s'assurer qu'il ne manque bien personne.

Drago sentit alors, couler dans son dos, une sueur froide.

Harry songea. Alors c'était donc ça, des Mangemorts évadés! Il tourna son regard vers Dradra et fronça les sourcils. Elle savait tout, il en était sur. Puis, une main le fit sursauter, se déposant sur son épaule.

-Mr. Potter, vous semblez manigancer quelque chose...Restez donc un peu concentré et cessez de regarder tout autours, fit la voix froide de Rogue.

Harry lança un regard noir à son professeur de Potion. Celui-ci eut un rictus. Harry fit un mouvement brusque d'épaule pour que la main de Rogue le lâche. Il lui rendit son regard noir.

Drago s'inquiéta. Il vit Rogue parler à Harry et Harry regarder Drago et Rogue qui suivit le regard de Harry et regarda Drago.

Drago s'affola .

-Je ne peux pas, il faut filer!

-Tu as une idée?

Drago ouvrit la bouche et ne répondit pas. Sous la table, il pointa du doigts un Rogue qui s'approchait à grand pas.

Dradra chercha une issue mais en vain. Il était impossible de sortir de la salle sans que Rogue sans aperçoive. Elle se pencha vers Drago.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir l'affronter. Tu n'a pas le choix!

Rogue avança et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Dradra et Drago.

-Mademoiselle Black, il cocha dans son carnet, Bien.

Il se tourna vers Drago.

-Monsieur Malfoy, il cocha de nouveau dans son carnet puis leva les yeux vers Drago.

Drago, le teint pâle, crut alors qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Rogue le regardait d'Un air méprisant, et c'était bien la première fois que Drago vit son professeur lui lancer un tel regard. Il eut froid dans le dos.

Il examina Drago.

-Vous me semblez malade! Dit rogue en se penchant pour murmurer à l'oreille de Drago. Il essayait de voir son bras mais Drago le tenait fermement sur lui.

Drago ne sut quoi répondre et, cherchant un peu de réconfort, lança un coup de pied sous la table à Dradra. Celle-ci étouffa un cris puis se tourna vers Rogue.

-Monsieur, vous n'avez pas d'autre présence à prendre?

Rogue se pencha vers elle.

-Mais comme vous êtes perspicace mademoiselle Black!

Puis, d'un regard soupçonneux, Rogue fixa et scruta étrangement le visage de Dradra. Il la détestait, ça se voyait dans son regard.

Il lui jeta un regard noir puis se tourna de nouveau vers Drago.

-Lorsque toute cette histoire sera fini je vous attendrez dans mon bureau monsieur Malfoy.

Puis, il quitta d'un pas ferme.

Drago se laissa tomber brusquement la tête sur la table. Dradra déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Tu vas y aller? Lui demanda t-elle.

Elle le releva et le força à se redresser. Drago, la mine basse répondit.

-Si je n'y vais pas il viendra me chercher…si je n'y vais pas, il viendrons tous me chercher.

Il se tourna alors vers Dradra.

-Tu crois qu'il existe un sort pour faire reculer le temps?

-Je ne crois pas que cela pourrais t'aider….

Elle dévia le regard et remarqua aussitôt que tout le monde à leur table les regardait d'un air étonné. Biensûr, n'étaient-ils pas supposer se détester?

-Vas-y et trouve un moyen pour t'en sortir.

Puis, son visage redevint neutre.

Rassuré, Drago se leva et alla s'asseoir avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Dumbledore annonça par la suite le début du repas. Tous mangèrent puis, une fois le banquet terminé, Rogue s'approcha de Drago, l'emmenant avec lui, le traînant par le bras.

Drago passa devant Dradra et lui lança un regard implorant. Sur son visage se lisait la détresse mais la foule, maintenant chaotique, car Dumbledore leur avait dit de retourner à leur salle, ne remarquait rien.

Dradra croisa le regard de Drago et tenta de lui souhaiter bonne chance en silence.


End file.
